Challenge of Love
by Mystikal Blue Rose
Summary: Kagome is kidnaped, and the inu-tachi must ask Sesshoumaru for help. But can they save her before her spirit is compleatly broken? seskag
1. MUST read first!

HN: Okay peoples, here's the deal: my computer deleted ALL of my pre-written chapters (along with just about everything else, so it's been in the shop forever!!) I'm working on retyping them, but to make things worse, I can't get my muse to come out from under the bed and-

Aiko: Seshey's gonna kill me!

HN: No, he's not. If he does I'll kick his ass seven ways from Sunday.

Aiko: he don't care.

HN: N-E-ways, I'll be updating ASAP. But I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE! They all got deleted when I had to delete the other version (thanx to ) Well, read on!


	2. Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inu-Tachi, nor do I own The Wheel of Time, so there!  
  
Summary: OK, this is SORT OF a cross over with the Wheel of Time series. I'm not using any specific people from the W.O.T. series, just some other minor details and objects. Kagome finds out that some of the Shikon no Kakera are in Mainland China. While on her way there, she is captured and collared by the Seanchan. Inu Yasha is forced to ask Sesshoumaru to help him save his friend, but will they reach her in time to keep her spirit from breaking? Ses/Kag, Ship/Rin  
  
Preparations.  
  
"InuYahsa, I sense shards to the west, but they're farther away than any of the others. Way far, like, infinity and beyond far," Kagome said. She was on InuYasha's back, while Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rode on Kilala. Well, Myouga was on Kilala too, but he was sort of an uninvited guest. (A/N: if you know what I mean.)  
  
"Well, make up your mind Kagome, do you want to go get your new bow or get the shards? I ain't carryin' ya all day!"  
  
"Well it's your fault I need a new bow you baka! If you hadn't smashed my last one, we wouldn't be in this situation now would we? We'll just have to go get my new bow from Toutusai then go find the shards." (A/N: in this fic, he makes all kinds of weapons, not just swords. Don't know if that's true in the anime.)

---

"Kagome-san, how nice to see you again. I have your bow just like you requested it. It's made out of a rare material only found here in my volcano. It's not quite metal, and not quite glass, but it's light as a feather and as supple as a willow branch. Well for you that is. To anyone else it would be like trying to pick up one of the God trees."  
  
"Great Toutusai! But how strong is it? I don't want InuYasha to smash this one, too."  
  
"Feh. Stupid mumble wench, always blaming mumble me for everything."  
  
Kagome glared daggers at him. "InuYasha?" She asked sweetly . . . to sweetly. "OSWARI!!" InuYasha did a face plant into solid rock, and was knocked out cold. Shippo laughed so hard he fell right beside InuYasha and began gripping his sides, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"It wasn't that funny Shippo," Sango said in a clam voice. She was trying to set a good example for the young kit, but was having a hard time keeping her own face straight.  
  
"Kagome-san," Toutusai said, sounding hurt, "the Tetsusaiga itself could not break this bow! How could you think so little of my work?"  
  
sweat drop "I was just wondering, that's all. I didn't mean to offend you, gomen nasi!"  
  
"Well, OK. Here, I also made these," he said, and pulled three quivers full of arrows out of a small cubbyhole in the wall. "Here, take them. The arrowheads are made out of volcanic rock, the shafts made of wood from the God Tree, and the feathers are gifts from the Eagle Clan. They can't miss their mark."  
  
"Thank you so much, Toutusai! Here, take this. It's a black pearl," she said pulling a small pouch from her bag. "My mother told be sword smiths use these in forging powerful weapons."  
  
"Yes, we do. Th-"  
  
"Can we go now? We've been here for ages; I thought you wanted to go find those shards Kagome." InuYasha (who had finally pried himself off of the floor) demanded.

---

They were on the northwestern shores of Japan, but the shards were still a long ways away. "I don't understand this you guys, the shards are still far enough away to be . . . in . . . China. Oh, no you guys! We've never even considered that some of the shards might not even be in Japan any more!"  
  
"Calm down Kagome-chan, we can go find them. My family is . . . was . . . friends with a trader who sails to China often, I'm sure he would be happy to help us. He's really a sweet old man." Sango said.  
  
"That's great Sango-chan, now I'll just need to tell mom and get all my stuff! Will you help me pack; I've never been on a trip like this before."

---

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome shouted as she went up the stairs with Sango following more slowly. She was amazed by all of the things she saw. Kagome had told her all about the future, and shown her 'pictures', but she had never expected anything like this. And her grandfather!! Yikes!  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Ah, Kagome, you're back. And who is this young lady?"  
  
"Hello Ji-chan! This is my friend Sango, she's a demon exterminator." Kagome said, before it hit her that her Ji-chan would want to go into some long, boring story about demons, and give her all kinds of scrolls and sutra. He even went so far as to offer to teach her what he knew (which thankfully wasn't much, since he wouldn't take no for an answer.)  
  
They Finally got away about forty-five minutes later, both of them almost bored to tears and wanting to strangle the old man!  
  
-End Flashback-

---

"InuYasha, we're back!" Sango announced as she and Kagome walked through the front door of Kiede's hut. "Let's get going."  
  
Kagome was still going through her things, trying to make sure that they had everything they needed. "Lots of clothes, shampoo, conditioner, soap, washcloths, tampons, . . . she went on, unaware that every one was looking at her funny, or even that they were still in the room!  
  
"Kagome, don't worry we have everything!" Sango sighed. They had been through this at least a dozen times, and she was just a little frustrated. They had spent over two hours deciding what they needed and packing.  
  
"Time to leave everyone."

---

A/N: OK, I didn't want to list all the things they decided to take in the actual chapter, but here it is for those who want to know (other than the things that are listed in the chapter): Pepto Bismol, aspirin, peroxide, band-aids, gauze pads, medical tape, ointment, ace bandages, OFF bug spray, two big coolers, ramen, chocolate, ice, juice, jelly, soda pop, fruits, veggies, peanut butter, fresh water, cameras, CD player, CD's, batteries, brush, sleeping bag, tent, pillow, sunscreen, shades, books, coloring books, crayons, markers, colored pencils, regular pencils, a pencil sharpener, Twister (the game), playing cards, origami paper, an origami book, nail polish, a story book, a small practice target, her miko outfits, a watch, watch batteries, a compass, and paper.  
  
Kinda a lot, I know, but hey, with InuYasha to carry most of it, who cares? Well that's all. OH!! I can either have long chapters, and not update as often, or short chapters, and update more often, you'll have to let me know which you prefer.


	3. Warnings

Disclaimer: Me no own, so you no sue!!!

Ok, a couple of things I think I forgot last chappy: in this fic, some men have miko powers (I'm gonna call it the ability to channel) but they go mad for an unknown reason eventually, so they are killed to prevent them from harming others (sad i know, but there's a reason for it.). Another thing, miko's can sense other miko's abilities to channel, and how strong their powers are. I think that's about it.

**Challenge of Love: Warning**

"Ah, hello Sango-san, how are you?" the old man said as he walked down the ramp and onto dry land. He was a short man (A/N: shorter than usual that is), in a blue Yukata, and black sandals. His face was worn from age and the sun, but he was smiling warmly. "And your family, how are they?"

Sango's face fell a bit. "You haven't heard then. My family was killed by the evil hanyou Naraku. My entire village was destroyed as well. I am the only one left."

"Oh, my. I would never have said anything if . . ." He trailed off, a looks of overwhelming grief in his eyes. "Did they die quickly? Did he suffer?" There was no need to ask who 'he' was. Kohaku.

"No, his was a swift death, though some were not as fortunate." She replied. Sango couldn't bear to tell the old man what had happened to him; he had been Kohaku's Godfather.

"Well, he is in a better place now," said the old man, trying to hide his pain with a tight smile. "Who are your friends? Come, come child Introduce me!"

Sango quickly introduced her companions. "This is Kagome-chan, a powerful miko, Miroku-san, a Buddhist monk, who has also lost his family to Naraku, InuYasha, and Shippou," she said, pointing to each one in turn. "We are looking for the Shikon no Kakera, so Kagome can purify them."

"Everyone, this is Tsukida Matsu."

Kagome spoke up with a cheery voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you Matsu-san, Sango has told us a lot about you!" She offered her hand, and he placed a quick kiss in the air above her hand, making her blush.

"It is an honor to meet such a powerful miko; the power to purify the jewel is a rare talent indeed! But what brings you to my door? Surely you do not think that I posses one of the jewel shards?"

"Oh, no, we just wish to buy passage on your ship to Mainland China. We believe some of the shards are there." Kagome said.

"For such a noble cause, I will not charge you."

- - -

"Do any of you know how to speak Mandarin (is that the right word)?" Matsu asked. "The Mainlanders will not take kindly to being made to speak our language."

"Yes, I do. I come from a village where many Chinese settlers do not speak Japanese, so I was taught to speak their language as a child," Kagome replied, feeling a bit seasick.

"Good. Also, under no circumstances should you channel while you are on the ocean. There is a group of people, the Seanchan, who would take you as a ... well the closest thing I can think of is an obedient pet. Others of their 'pets' will not hesitate to reveal your abilities. Something happens to those girls once they are taken; they become like dogs who wish only to please their mistresses."

Kagome visibly paled. "I-I already have. I saw an injured dolphin awhile back surrounded by sharks. I healed it ... anyone who can channel within ten miles of here would have felt it. The dolphin was very badly cut all over, like from a fishing net."

"Matsu-san," cried a young man from the crow's nest, "Seanchan ships are approaching off the starboard bow, three of them!"

"Can we out run them?" Miroku was looking out over the sea towards the approaching ships, as if weighing the odds.

"No, and if we attack them, we will all die. The _damanne_ have no problem using their powers as weapons if the _sul'dam_ tell them to. I'm afraid there is not much hope," he replied.

"Then I'll go with them." She said, a look of fear on her face.

- - -

Sorry for the sort chappy, but I'll update soon. **_I NEED REVIEWS!!_** Without reviews, my muse gets all poutty and won't write!

_Review Responses (To the TWO of you that reviewed! sobs):_

Sesshoumaru-is-is-my-Master: I'll try to update as often as possible, but that means shorter chappies. Yes, Kikyo will be in this fic, but I hate her too, so there will be lots of Kikyo bashing.

Ptbear: Sesshy-chan comes in next chapter, and I can't tell you who kidnaps Kagome! That would spoil everything! pouting, cause she knows how you feel Sorry. Don't worry though, you'll see next chappy!

Matsu- Pine


	4. Captured

Disclaimer: nope, still don't own them.

OK people, I'm back!!!!! My computer crashed AGAIN, for like, the FIFTH time, but we have a new one now, so I shouldn't have this problem any more. OK, as someone pointed out in the last chapter, I didn't explain what a _dammane _was, so I'm going to put the definitions of all the thing's you'll need to know in (and I might add more later) Skip it if you want, but you'll probably get confused later!

**Accepted: **second level apprentice Mikos.  
**a'Dam:** devices used by the Seanchan to control women who can channel  
**Ajah:** the seven divisions of miko's, each designated by a color; Blue, Red, White, Green, Brown, Yellow, and Gray. While they are unofficial, the Ajahs are quite complex, and are a mystery to those who know of them.  
**_angreal: _**remnants of old, that can be used by people who can channel to hold greater amounts of the One Power than they could unaided. Some _angreal_ were made for men, and some for women. Few still exist, and the knowledge of their making is lost to the world.  
**Channel: **to control the flow of the One Power.  
**Damanne: **women who are collared by the Seanchan.  
**Dark Friends: **in this story, we'll just call them beings SPECIFICALLY under Naraku's command.  
**Dark One: **Nick name for Naraku.  
**Dreamer: **one who's dreams can tell of the future or past.  
**Dream Walker: **term used for a woman who can walk in _Tel'aran'rhiod_.  
**Five Powers: **Threads of the One Power that are named for the kinds of things you can do with them. They are Earth, Air/Wind, Fire, Water, and Spirit. Water and Air are considered female elements, while Fire and Earth are considered male; Spirit is a 'Neutral'.  
**Gentling: **The act of cutting men off from the One Power, often resulting in the mans death due to severe depression.  
**One Power: **power drawn from the True Source. Most cannot channel the One Power, and only a few may be taught to, even fewer are born with the ability.  
**_Sa'angreal: _**Similar to an _angreal_, the only difference being that it allows the user to draw exponentially more than would be possible even with the help of an _angreal_.  
**Seanchan: **Peoples of unknown origin, they believe that all who can channel must be collared by an a'Dam or killed. They now reside on an island of the same  
**Stilling: **Much like with Gentling, Stilling a woman cuts her off from the one power, often ending in the woman's death due to severe depression.  
**Sul'dam: **women who control damanne.  
**Tel'aran'rhiod: **in short, a dream world where anything can happen, and anything that affects you physically will happen in the waking world as well, hence, if you die there, you die in real life.  
**Ter'angreal: **unlike _angreal_ and _sa'angreal_, Ter'angreal are each made to do only one specific thing. Some require channeling, while others may be used by anyone.  
**True Source: **the driving force of the universe. Divided into the male Sadain (which is tainted, causing the man to go mad, and eventually die), and the female Sadair. Which work together. Only a man can draw on Sadain, and only a female can draw on Sadair.  
**Warder: **bonded to a miko through the one power, he acts as her guardian. He is granted the gifts of quick healing, the ability to go long periods without food, water, or rest, and the ability to sense the Dark One's taint at a distance. A miko can always sense her warder, even from across the world, and will know where he is. She is also aware of his physical and emotional state, as he is of hers. When he dies, she will know the moment and manner of his death. Most mikos have only one, however, the Reds have none, and the Greens have several.

WHEW!!! I'm finally done!!!!! Man, it took me like, two hours to look all those up and type them! Well, anyways, on to your story!!

**Challenges of Love: Captured**

"WHAT?!"

"NO!"

"MAMA!"

"WHY?"

Kagome held up a hand for silence, her face as pale as the white on her shirt.

"Enough, I will do this, but you…you have to promise that you'll come back for me. Go get help, and come back for me. It's the only way," she said with false confidence. She was terrified.

Lord Sesshoumaru stepped out onto his balcony and watched as his brother and the rest of his little group boarded a ship, not a mile from his estate.

"Kata."

A slender panther youkai stepped from the shadows, where just moments ago appeared empty. She was slight of build, but well toned and clearly able to defend herself. Her jet-black hair was in a braid down to her waist, its dark blue streaks flashing in the faint light. Her kimono was just as dark as her hair, with blood red sakura blossoms flowing across from her right shoulder to her left ankle, and a red obi adorned her waist.

"Hai, my lord?"

"What do you think?'

Kata was startled. Her lord rarely asked the opinion of any of his generals, and never her. For him to do so now said much about this little group. She silently hoped her answer was what he sought.

"My lord, the young miko has a great ability to channel, and likely will not return with the others. The Seanchan are on the seas again. From what my lord has said of her, she will likely let herself be taken in a foolish attempt to save her friends from harm."

A pregnant silence filled the room for a time, and Kata began to fear she had displeased her lord. She knew he would not harm her-it would sever his ties with her father, Lord of the East- but there were other things he could do.

At last he spoke: "Bring them to me. I want them here before night fall."

The group watched in silence as the other ships drew near. They had already agreed that the best way to get out of this was to act as though they were glad to be rid of Kagome, while she fought it with all her might.

Finally the nearest ship reached them, and four women, two collared, and the other two wearing the connecting bracelet, boarded their ship.

As soon as Kagome saw the leashes, all thoughts of acting the part fled from her mind.

"NO! You can't do this to me, I'm a human being! NO!" she wailed as she was cut of from sadair and a collar placed around her neck.

As she continued to struggle, it seamed as if invisible switches reigned down on her from every direction.

"Feh, shut up ya stupid whore, and be glad that they are letting you live!" spat InuYasha, as he tried his hardest to stay where he was. If he made one wrong move, they would never get out of here alive, and he wasn't gonna let that happen.

Sango approached the nearest sul'dam, and bowed low. "All here but _her _have sworn to obey, await and to serve, my lady."

Matsu had told them of the oath that they extracted from those they came across, and that this would allow them to go with little trouble. She stayed bowed until the woman in front of her raised a single lacquered fingernail, and then she went silently back to the others while they left.

A solemn group sailed back to Japan, and not one knew how they were to rescuetheir friend.

_end_

- - -

Sorry! I know it was short, but I wanted to get this one out as soon as I could since it's been so long since I've been able to update! GOMEN NASI!!!

All my reviews were lost, so the only one I got was Ptbear, and I want to say THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING to all those who's reviews I lost.

Kata- worthy


End file.
